


at the end of the road

by tsunwalker



Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: BUT WHAT DOES HE SEE~?, F/M, So Musica dies..., deathbed scene, eventually, not all that depressing actually, we all knew it was going to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunwalker/pseuds/tsunwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable that they would meet this way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end of the road

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on ffn (under p y r otechnic - - ROYAL) ages ago, and also on my Reina rp blog (silverclaimingqueen) on Tumblr. But there's a sad lack of this ship on this site so here we go again?

It was inevitable that they would meet again, and though it took many many years, it did happen.

“Reina…”

A smirk tugged at the woman’s lips, eternally young thanks to her death many decades ago, as she regarded the old man before her. "Well then, Musica, it looks like you got old~ I may not like older men. Did you ever think of that?“ Teasing, ever teasing. Even if there were tears in her eyes from the joy of seeing him again.

And this time, when things were right.

The man couldn’t help but grin, crossing his arms as he faced his dead love, the very woman who had haunted his dreams and kept him going for years. "Maybe if you hadn’t sacrificed yourself back then, we could’ve found out.” Sure, he knew that she had done it to save him, but now things were different. Now they could be together, in the afterlife at least.

Her smile softened, and Reina reached out to brush her fingers against his cheek. As she did so, it was if she could control the aging process, sending it backwards. "It wasn’t your time then. I wasn’t going to deprive you of the life you got to have.“ In another time, she might have, but after meeting him… No, he deserved everything he got because of what she did. And she had been able to protect him, through the Silver Ray.

"And now?” The question hung in the air as before her eyes, Musica’s face and body returned to his younger form. "Is it my time now Reina?“

She nodded. "I’ve waited for you, my love. Eighty years, I waited. Now is the right time.”

With a smile, Hamrio Musica reached out to take her hand, his spirit leaving his sleeping body. At the age of ninety eight, he died peacefully in his sleep.


End file.
